1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing the intrusion of an abnormal GPRS tunneling protocol (GTP) packet, and more particularly, to a system and method for preventing the intrusion of an abnormal GTP packet, in which the intrusion of an abnormally generated GTP packet can be detected and blocked.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the surge in smart phone users and the increased availability of various mobile services, a mobile communication network such as a third-generation code division multiple access (3G WCDMA) network is evolving from a closed service structure to an open service structure.
GPRS tunneling protocol (GTP) is a protocol used within mobile communication networks, in particular, mobile Internet networks such as 3G, LTE and 4G. GTP is classified into a GTP-C packet used for signalling between a serving GPRS support node (SGSN) and a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) and a GTP-U packet used for data transmission between the SGSN and the GGSN. GTP was designed for signaling and data transfer, e.g., for setting up a data call to provide a data service to user equipment (such as a smart phone). In addition, GTP was designed for use within mobile communication networks. However, GTP was designed without consideration of user authentication, fake and falsified traffic detection, and the like.
Therefore, when user equipment fraudulently transmits a GTP packet, an abnormal GTP packet in the form of GTP-in-GTP or GTP-over-GTP can be generated within a mobile communication network.